The present invention relates to an automatic gate opener and, more particularly, to an automatic gate opening device that may be used at locations where commercial electricity is not economically available. By proper linkage and utilization of a hydraulic cylinder with a bidirectional gear pump, a gate may be opened and closed with appropriate electronic controls. The electronic controls may provide different types of sensors as well as a manual override for the opening and closing of the gate. Storage batteries can be used for providing the energy to operate the gate opening device and solar panels can be used for the recharging of the battery. By the appropriate electronic controls, this may be done automatically.